The present invention is directed to a mechanical connector for splicing a pair of cables of the type used in electrical utility style overhead distribution systems. In other words, these cables typically are a part of the distribution portion of the power network. The cables are designated AAC, AAAC, or ACSR which stand for all aluminum, all aluminum alloy conductor, or aluminum conductor steel reinforced, respectively, or they may be copper, where cable diameters are in the range of 3/4 to 1 inch. In contrast, transmission cables are typically stranded aluminum conductors about a steel reinforcing core (ACSR) having a diameter from 3/4 inch and up.
There are a number of patents directed to splicing transmission type cable, where the inventions thereof rely upon devices which are internally fired or explosively activated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,992, assigned to the assignee hereof, relates to a device for splicing a pair of aligned ACSR cables. The device includes outer and inner housings. A firing barrel and associated pistons are positioned within the inner housing along with a first set of cable gripping jaws. A second set of cable gripping jaws are positioned within the first housing and are in tandem with the first set of jaws.
Two earlier versions of an explosively actuated splice are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,515,794 and 3,681,512, both of which are assigned to the assignee hereof. In the former, two sets of cable gripping jaws are loaded in tandem in a conical shell. A piston is driven against the inner set of jaws which in turn drives the outer set, where a preferred method of driving the jaws employs a firing chamber and a propellant. In the latter patent, the device includes cable gripping jaws housed in a conical sleeve. The jaws are driven by an explosive-powered piston. In one embodiment of the device, there are two sets of jaws, one within the other, to be used with ACSR cable. In this disclosure, the set of jaws used to grip the inner core of steel wire is positioned within the jaws which grip the outer and larger diameter aluminum strands. Both sets of jaws are driven simultaneously by one piston.
Another prior art device for mechanically joining a pair of cables is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,352. The device comprises a tubular housing having a tapered portion converging toward an open end of the housing, where the housing contains a unitary, tubular, conductor gripping member. The conductor gripping member has an outer tapered surface converging toward one of its ends and toward the open end of the housing. The termination is accomplished by at least one coil spring made of relatively large gauge spring material held in compression within the housing and in a manner that will drive the conductor gripping member toward the open end of the housing with substantial force when the compression of the spring is released.
All of these prior art devices require a complex, internal mechanism by which to join or terminate a pair of aligned cables. The present invention provides for a simple, yet effective, mechanical system for joining a pair of aligned cables, where such system may be activated by an externally applied tool. The unique features of this invention will become apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.